Life is Hell
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: [Sequal to Love is War]It has been a year since the war. And now Yami, Yugi, and Senarius can get back to their lives. Meeting new friends, and hanging out with old ones. But sometimes happiness doesn’t last forever when an old foe reappears. [YYxY Slight
1. Chapter 1: Storm

**Life is Hell

* * *

**

**Summary: **It has been a year since the war. And now Yami, Yugi, and Senarius can get back to their lives. Meeting new friends, and hanging out with old ones. But sometimes happiness doesn't last forever when an old foe reappears. YYxY Slight SxJ

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Get that out of your heads! .:mutters. Oh how I wish I did own Yu-Gi-Oh though...

* * *

**BE Dragon: **I wanted to say, thank you to those who read **Love is War** and reviewed it. It made me happy to know that people liked it! And thank you Sapphireluva for giving me this sequals name! Read her stories people! They are way better then mine! .:nods:. Thank you all again!

* * *

Yami sat on his spot on his blue couch with a black laptop on his lap. Colored pictures flashed on the TV screen as Senarius watched as if in a trance. 

Two pale colored arms wrapped around Yami's neck, placing kisses on his jaw bone.

"Marhaban, Yugi. How was work?" he asked said Yugi as he looked up to see his lover's amethyst eyes he loved so much.

Yugi smiled. "Boring, except for the fact that the copy machine blew up and I got ink all over my shirt to prove it." Yami laughed at Yugi's inconvenience at his job as an assistant to Seto Kaiba.

Yami placed a soft kiss on Yugi's lips. "Live and learn. Never put more then ten papers in the copier."

Yugi frowned, and amusing frown. "You just made that up!"

"I know, but didn't it sound so old and real?"

"No. It sounded like you pulled it out of the gutter." Yugi smirked.

Yami chuckled as Yugi walked over and sat next to Yami. "What are you writing?"

"I don't know. Just random things."

"He has been sitting like that _all day long_." Senarius said, exaggerating on 'all day long'.

Yami set the laptop on the small table next to the couch and pulled Senarius away from the TV. "And you have been sitting there on the floor _all day long_ too." Yami said.

"Na uh! I got up at least twice to get something to eat and drink!" she said with a chibi pout. "And plus! No copy cats!"

Yugi laughed at Yami and Senarius's new little fuse, throwing things like 'copy cats' and 'over exaggerating person'. Boy was he happy, ever since he had moved in with them, he hasn't had a dull moment, except for when he was at work.

Things were going great.

It had a been a year since the war ended and Yami had moved to Domino. Yami and him were dating, and he liked it that way.

Yugi smiled as Yami and Senarius wrestled. He chuckled a bit as Yami was scrambling to walk away, only to have Senarius cling to his leg in an unbreakable hold.

"Le-le-let g-go Senarius!" Yami stuttered, clinging to everything he could get his hands on so he wouldn't fall.

"Take. It. Back." she argued as she was pulled along the white carpet.

"F-f-fine! I give! I take it back! Uncle! Uncle!" Yami gave as he fell to the floor.

Senarius smirked and stood up. "Senarius one! Atem zero!" she chirped resuming her station in front of the TV.

Yami rolled his eyes as Yugi helped him up. "Ever since she learned how to work the TV, she hasn't budged from it, has she Yami?" Yugi asked.

"No Yugi. Only to get something to eat or drink, or to go to the bathroom." Yami said. He walked off into the kitchen to start their dinner, Yugi fallowing.

"So. What have you been up to?" Yugi asked sitting down in a chair that was in the adjoining dinning room.

"Typing, typing, eating, typing, bathroom, typing." Yami said, getting a laugh in a response.

"Har, har. Very funny, koi." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled back and went up behind Yugi, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"I love you, aibou." Yami whispered. Yugi smiled. Yami was trying really hard to learn the Japanese language, and had to remind himself sometimes not to talk in Egyptian seeing as Yugi still had no clue to what he was saying except 'bahebbak' which was said to him often.

Yugi turned his head to face Yami and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Yami smiled down at his said aibou. They didn't really ever get time alone, unless Senarius was sleeping over at a friend's house and Yugi had the day off. That was rare.

RRIINNGG! Went the phone. Yami and Senarius dashed to the phone.

"HA!" Senarius said triumphantly as she picked up the phone. Yami glared at her before getting close to see who it was. "Um... moshi, moshi?" she said, imitating Yugi's greeting on the phone.

"Hey, is Senarius there?"

"Oh ahlan Nadia!" Senarius perked up, pushing Yami away.

Yami heard a mummble on the other end seeing as his sister had walked a foot away from him.

"Let me ask." she said as she looked at Yami. "Atem, Nadia wants to know if I can sleep over at her house. She is having a sleep over, can I?"

Yami thought for a moment. "Sure."

"YAY!" she squealed. "He said okay." she said to the other girl on the phone.

Another squeal was heard from the other girl and Senarius walked off into her room talking about what they would do.

Yami smirked. "Hmm..." he hummed as he slipped into the kitchen and saw Yugi looking at some random cooking book. "Oh Yugi-chan." Yami cooed wrapping his arms around Yugi's lower stomach.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

Yugi blinked at the random question. "What about Senarius?"

"She is going to sleep over at her friend's house."

Yugi smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

"Senarius! Your friend is here!" Yami called as Senarius rushed down the stairs with a backpack and pillow. 

"Bye Atem! Bye Yugi!" she called as she ran out the door and into the van of her friend's.

Yami frowned. "Wow. That was... nice?" Yami murmured.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "She is growing up, koi."

"I know aibou... wait. Now your sounding like if you were her mother!"

Yugi smiled. "Then that makes me your mother!"

"Na uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Na uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Na.Uh!." Yami said as he picked Yugi up and dropped him onto the couch.

Yugi blinked at his new position, sprawled out on the couch.

Yami sat on top of him. "Told you, you weren't. If you were my mother, you wouldn't have let me do that."

Yugi blushed a light shade of read. Yami chuckled.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing Yami closer.

Yami swiftly shifted so he was straddling Yugi's hips. Yami nipped Yugi's bottom lip, begging for an entrance, glad he was when Yugi parted his lips so Yami's tongue. Yami's tongue explored Yugi's mouth, enjoying the sweet taste he was getting. The lack of air caused them to part, somewhat panting.

"How about we just stay home, aibou?" Yami asked with a smirk.

Yugi smiled. "Lets watch a scary movie!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "You always get scared though."

"More the reason to cuddle closer."

"I'll pick the movie!" Yami hopped off of Yugi and went to their DVD shelf. They had quiet a collection of movies, ranging from Horror to Humor to Romance. Yami, being the neat freak, had one or two shelves for each of them.

Yugi smiled as he got up to go make some popcorn. He opened up the plastic covering and stuck the popcorn into the microwave and pushed a button with the word 'popcorn' on it. He heard soft tapping at the window of the kitchen and saw it was starting to rain.

"Hey Yami! We have the perfect weather for a horror!" Yugi said as he walked into the living room. Yami nodded and looked out their window.

"True." Yami said closing the curtains to keep anyone from looking in. They, unfortunately, had very nosy neighbors.

Yugi smiled and went back into the kitchen as three beeps indicated that the popcorn was done. He poured it into a bowl. He went into the living room and placed it on their coffee table and went back for a pack of sodas.

Yup. When ever they watched a movie, they would drink soda till at least half or one pack was finished. Odd habit.

Yugi went back into the living room and placed the cokes on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. Yami placed the DVD in the DVD player and pressed start and turned off all the lights except the upstairs hall light, knowing Yugi would get scared in the movie. Yami sat down and laced and arm around Yugi.

Yugi leaned against Yami's shoulder and watched the movie start.

* * *

–50 minutes later– 

Yugi sat at the edge of the couch watching the movie. Yami had fallen asleep, not understanding the movie.

* * *

Movie 

_The girl walked down the dark hall, calling out 'hello's and 'is any body there?'s._

_Scritch. Scratch._

_The girl stopped and looked behind her. "Hello?" _

_Silence. _

_She crept down the stairs and into the living room. _

_A black figure loomed over her shaking form._

_The girl turned and saw it and screamed_

Normal POV

* * *

Yami sat up rubbing his eyes as he noticed Yugi watching the movie and smirked an evil smirk. As the girl turned to see the figure Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi and the girl screamed at the same time. 

Yugi jumped up from the couch and turned around and saw Yami snickering.

"Yami! You scared me!" Yugi yelled at him, fear in every word.

Yami chuckled again. "I told you aibou. You get scared when you watch these kinds of movies."

Yugi pouted as lightning and thunder clashed outside and the TV and upstairs hallway light went out, leaving Yami and Yugi in complete darkness.

"Yami.." Yugi whispered in a scared tone. "Where are you? Please Yami. Don't scare me again." Yugi pleaded.

"Shh. Hold on aibou." Yami said as he went up to Yugi, hitting his foot on the coffee table. "Ouch! Stupid table!" Yami muttered as he felt around for Yugi, it was still to dark to see and their eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

Yugi rubbed his arms and looked around at the dark that surrounded him before feeling Yami's hands take hold of his arm.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, even though he knew Yugi didn't see it. "Yes. Come on. Lets get the flashlight." Yami said as he went up to the stairs, Yugi fallowing him.

Yami got onto his hands and knees and searched for the stairs. As soon as he felt the first step he stood up again and held onto the railing and walked up the stairs.

Yugi hesitantly fallowed Yami, listening for his footsteps.

Yami toyed with every knob he came across, walking into the room and finding it either to be a bedroom or a coat closet. Finally he came across their emergency closet and he opened it grabbing two flashlights. He turned on one and shined it to where Yugi was standing, looking around.

"Here, Yugi." Yami said giving him the flashlight and turning on the other one.

"What do you think shut out the lights?" Yugi asked in a shaking voice.

"It was just the lightning Yugi. Must have messed with the power surge outside." Yami said as he walked down the steps and out of the house, Yugi on his heels.

"Ah. Mr. Muoto. Your power go out too?" asked one of their neighbors.

"Yes Mr. Kint. I suppose every one else's huh?" Yami said indicating all the other neighbors who had walked out of their homes to see the problem.

"Yup." said Mr. Kint nodding. "But nothing is working, have you noticed?" Mr. Kint asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in a nervous tone.

"The phones aren't working, nor the cell phones, the power and heat is out, and all our emergency power is gone too."

Yami blinked. "Then who is going to call the power company?"

"The Farmers left just a bit ago the go tell the power company. Be back in a while. You know how slow they drive."

Yami nodded.

Yugi looked up and a raindrop hit him square between the eyes. "Yami. It is going to rain again." Yugi stated.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. We better head back inside."

"Nonsense! Come with me and Mrs. Kint! We would be happy to let you stay till the power comes back. Mrs. Kint was smart to buy old fashion stove. Burns wood only." Mr. Kint said proudly.

"We wouldn't want to be a bother." Yugi said, holding Yami's hand.

"Yes. We wouldn't. And plus. I think I better go down to our basement and try the fuse box." Yami added.

"How abut you and me go try it and Yugi stays and helps me wife make coffee and hot chocolate with the others?"

Yugi shifted in his position. Mr and Mrs. Kint were some people to be. They always wanted to be near him and Yami. Why. That is beyond them.

"Er-"

"Oh looky here! You all are getting wet! Come, come! Let me make you somethin' warm to drink and dry you up!" said Mrs. Kint as she bounded up to them.

"Ne Lilly. Me and Yami here are going to check their fuse box, see if we cen get it running. Why don't you and Yugi go and make some hot chocolate and coffee for the rest of the neighbor hood." Mr. Kint said.

"Oh yes! That is a much better idea! Come Yugi!" she said as she pulled Yugi away and led him to her house.

Yami blinked as he, too, was pulled away, but back into his house.

* * *

Yugi played with his golden bangs as Mrs. Kint hummed a song he didn't know or wanted to know, and filled cups with hot water and coffee and hot chocolate powder. 

_What I would do to be with Yami._ Yugi thought in his head as he rested it on the table.

A blue cup was placed in front of him. "Here ya go lad. You look a bit chilly." said Mrs. Kint.

Yugi smiled at her. "Thank you." he said as he took a sip.

"You really do love him, huh?" Mrs. Kint asked as she heated up some more water.

Yugi nodded. "Of course I do." he said.

Mrs. Kint smiled. "I can see. Ahh... I remember those days... me and John. We were so young. About you age actually! Has he proposed yet?"

Yugi almost chocked on the hot chocolate. He started to cough.

Mrs. Kint blinked and patted Yugi's back.

"Wha-cough- what?" Yugi coughed out.

"Has he proposed yet? I mean it seems like he would have already. Seeing as you moved in, and you two make out a lot."

Yugi blushed a deep red. "We-we-well.. N-n-no..." Yugi stuttered still taken back by the question.

Mrs. Kint smiled and laughed a bit. "Ahh.. Dear boy, don't be embarrassed about it!" she said patting his back again. "It is all normal!"

Yugi smiled a bit and chuckled. "Not to normal. I mean, we are both guys."

"Yes, but love stays the same either way! Doesn't matter if it were two girls loving each other! Just as long as they _do_ love each other.

Yugi nodded.

"I said 'do love each other' a lot of times huh?"

Yugi nodded again and got a laugh. "Very well! Lets go hand out some hot chocolate."

* * *

Yami sighed as he held up the flashlight to the fuse box while Mr. Kint fiddled with it. 

"Maybe if we pull the levers at the same time?" Yami suggested.

Mr. Kint nodded. "You take the blue, I'll take the red. Come on!"

Yami put the flashlight down and gripped onto the blue one.

"One, two, three!" Mr. Kint counted down and the pushed the levers down at the same time. They saw a light go on upstairs and the TV could be heard.

Mr. Kint chuckled. "Good! Now we have the back up power on!"

Yami smirked and nodded. "Yup. How about we go and tell the good news." he said.

Mr. Kint nodded. He looked at Yami and eyed his carefully as Yami walked up the stairs, the flashlight in his hands.

"Oh Yami!" Mr. Kint said as he went up to the younger man's side. Mr. Kint smirked and poked Yami's shoulder a few times. "You love Yugi right?"

Yami frowned. "That is a very stupid question Mr. Kint." Yami said as he smirked. "The answer is and will always be the same. Of course! I could not love his or Senarius more then the Egyptian Gods, the world, my own life for pity's sake." Yami nodded.

Mr. Kint smiled. "Have you proposed yet?"

Yami missed a step, but gripped onto the rails with grace. "Actually... no... but I plan to. Yami smiled a small smile.

Mr. Kint's eyes glistened. "Oh! Please, spare this old bag of crippling bones, show me the ring! Or have you not purchased it yet?"

Yami thought a moment as he walked into the living room. "Well... I guess I could just _show you a peek_." Yami chuckled as Mr. Kint grinned.

Yami and Mr. Kint walked up the stairs to Yami's bed room. He nor Yugi moved into the same bedroom for a few reasons. A) in the morning Senarius would giggled and jump up and down chanting "Yami and Yugi! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and B) They were still sort of not used to it.

Yami opened it walk-in closet and reach up to a rather high shelf and pulled down a shoe box. He opened the shoe box and pulled out a small, black, velcro covered box and opened it.

Mr. Kint's grin grew as he saw an amethyst jewel on a silver ring. Yami took out the ring and showed Mr. Kint the inside of the ring. In the band it said _'For a thousand eternities, I will be your's. Bahebbak.' _Mr. Kint looked at Yami as he put the ring away and put it in the shoe box and placed the shoe box on the high shelf.

"It is so wonderful! I bet Yugi will really like it." he said.

Yami smiled. "Thank you. And I hope so." a light tint of pink lined Yami's cheeks as he and Mr. Kint left the closet and walked out of the house and saw it was pouring rain.

"Maybe we should bring the umbrellas.." Yami said as Mr. Kint nodded in agreement.

Yami grabbed two umbrellas and handed one to Mr. Kint. They both rushed through the rain and into Mr. Kint's house. All the neighbors were there, children and all.

"Oh John! Yami! It is about time you came back! The rain is coming in through the fireplace and it goes in through the tube of my oven! And all the wood is wet! We have no heat!" she complained with a sigh. "Did you get your power working?" she asked Yami.

Yami nodded. "Heater and all! But it is pouring out there and I think it is best if we take children and women first. It is gonna get harder by the looks of it." Yami answered.

"You heard the boy! Children and women please file into small groups and head into Yami's and Yugi's house!" she instructed. The women stood up with their children. One man stood up, holding an infant close.

"Uh Yami. Would you mind taking Caroline? I think I will help Mark put up something to block out the rain from coming in through the fire place." he said pointing to his, also, gay husband.

Yami nodded and took the child in his arms. He held up the umbrella.

Mrs. Kint pushed Yugi to the few women and children. "You're the girl in Yami's and your relationship! That makes you a true girl!"

Yugi frowned and Yami laughed. "Come on, aibou. I'll need your help." he said as Yugi rolled his eyes and fallowed quickly as they left the house and entered their's Yugi turned on the lights and brought down blankets while Yami brought candles and pillows and an inflatable bed.

Yugi and Yami move the coffee table and side table out of the way and set down the blankets as the men entered and lightning and thunder roared outside.

"Damn us for living so fucking close to the damn ocean!" complained one of the women who clutched onto her crying child. And it was true. They lived but a couple of miles to the ocean.

As every one entered Yugi and Yami placed towels where there were cracks in the windows and under doors to keep the tremendous amount of rain from coming in. They even passed out a few of the remaining towels to those who were soaking wet.

Mark and Hank, the gay couple tried to calm down Caroline as she wailed and cried as lightning and thunder continued to roar.

Yami sat Indian style with his back resting against the couch arm. Yugi and Mrs. Kent and Mrs. Donaldson (random! I'm using my third grade teacher! XD) all made coffee and hot chocolate.

Yugi sat in Yami's lap and handed him a cup of hot chocolate as he covered both of them with a blanket. Damn weren't they lucky it was cold in Egypt during the night? If not, they would have ran out of blankets!

Yugi snuggled closer and sipped his own hot chocolate while Yami and Mark and Hank talked, Hank was lightly bouncing Caroline on his knee, but the infant still cried. Both Mark and Hank had adopted the child after Mark's older sister, and his last family, died. Shortly after did he marry Hank.

Yami set his cup down on the carpet, glad it stayed steady. "Let me try something." he said as he held out his hands.

Hank gently handed Caroline over to Yami. Yugi moved over a bit and watched as Yami cradled to the child.

"Shh... it is okay... hush.." he cooed to Caroline as he rubbed her smooth scalp, which had some brown hair. Yami took a small breath before he hummed a soft tune, and soon added words saying, "Ay da urbi? Theoris siti: An iznik ramla. Ode olabisi madisa umm. Jendayi oseye panya! Remhema eshe. Sadaki asim. Kamila is Ra. Halima thema Bahiti sharifa Meskhenet rashallan. Theoris siti: an iznik ramla. Ode olabisi madisa umm. Jendayi oseye panya! Remhema esh. sadaki asim. Kamila is Ra. Halima thema Bahiti sharifa. Meskhenet rashallan, ma'a salaema." Yami sang, still keeping a soft tone.

The small child fell asleep and so did a few of the other children.

Hank smiled. "How did you do that?" he whispered, taking back Caroline from Yami gently.

Yami smiled. "That is a lullaby I made up for Senarius when we were younger." he whispered back with a smile.

Mark smiled at the sleeping child. "Aww... don't you think she is adorable?" he asked in a whisper.

Yugi nodded and smiled took back his position and took another sip of his chocolate.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

One girl stared out the living room window. "This is a messed up day." she complained. As she sat next to Yami and smiled at him.

Yami smiled back and Yugi's eye twitched. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami neck and kissed him.

Yami was taken back by this but kissed back. The girl's eyes twitched and she glared at Yugi.

Yugi saw her from the corner of his eyes and mentally smirked. _Take that!_ Yugi yelled in his head triumphantly.

Her name was Amanda. She was a sporty, hyper, girl who had a crush on Yami. Yugi figured that out the day they moved in...

* * *

---Flash Back--- 

Yugi, Yami, and Senarius lugged in all their stuff. Which didn't have much. Only cloths, toys, papers, ect, etc.

"Why, hello there!" chirped a girl with sandy blonde hair that was cut a couple of inches above her waist. She waved to them from over the fence and smiled, her brown eye glistening.

Yami smiled. "Hello." he said before luging in another box.

When he walked back out, the girl smiled at him. "Need help?" she asked.

Yami nodded. "Sure." he said as she hoped over the fence to come and join.

Yugi passed down a box to her from the car they had most of their boxes in. "Hello, my name is Yugi." Yugi greeted. The girl smirked.

"Amanda." she greeted. She looked over at Yami and Senarius. Yami was helping her carry a big box. "Your brother is hot, ya know?"

Yugi blinked and frowned. "He... isn't my brother."

"Your cousin."

"Nope."

"Your dad?"

"No."

"Your... uncle?"

"Na uh."

"What is he then?"

"My boyfriend!" Yugi said with a grin as he took a box inside, leaving the teen girl stunned.

—Different flash back—

Yami shoveled snow off of the drive way, muttering things like curses and "Why does it have to snow so Ra damned much?"

Amanda bounded over to him and smiled at him.

Yami looked up. "Umm... hello Amanda." Yami greeted.

Amanda giggled and took a picture and ran off back into her house.

Yami blinked and rubbed his crimson eyes. "Yugi! I have gone blind!"

—Another different flash back—

Yugi looked around the yard, trying to find Senarius. Another game of hide and seek it was. And so far it was Senarius twenty and Yugi one. Yugi noticed a book on the ground and picked it up and opened it.

It was a scrap book. The cover was blue with gold bold letters saying: "Photo album of Atem." Yugi frowned. And looked through the pages.

WINTER:

It had a picture of Yami looking up, his nose a very light shade of pink, as same with his cheeks. Barely visible because of his tan. He had his black jacket on and a red scarf that brought out his crimson red eyes.

'_Atem during winter. Doesn't he look cute!_' it said on the bottom of the picture.

Yugi's eye twitched. He turned the pages and saw they were blank, but on each page there was a different season.

"Yami isn't going to be aloud to go outside." Yugi muttered as he looked over the book. On the back in small gold print it said: "Made by Amanda Scots." Yugi's eye twitched more. He put the book and walked inside, his mind cursing at every fragment of Amanda's being.

—An-_other_ flash back—

It was Valentines day and the Farmers had invited every one in the neighborhood to a Valentines day party.

Yami and Yugi talked and joked around with every one, Yugi making sure Yami was not alone with Amanda.

"Oh Atem. Can you help me?" asked Mrs. Farmer. Yami smiled and nodded as he went to go help her while Yugi stayed and chatted with the others. A while later Yami came back and kissed Yugi deeply, making Yugi blush deep red and getting a few "whoooo"s.

After that, Yami and Yugi left.

"Yami... what was that all about?"

"Amanda kissed me." he muttered and spat on the ground and rubbed his lips. "It burns Yugi!"

---End of Flash Backs---

* * *

After Yami and Yugi broke their kiss, Yugi looked at Amanda and smirked as she scowled at him. Yugi snuggled closer to Yami as he and the others talked. 

Soon the rain stopped and the neighbors thanked Yami and Yugi for letting them stay before they left.

Once every one was gone Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed his neck. "You know, we still have the rest of the night and half a day tomorrow for ourselves..." he said as his voice trailed off.

Yugi blushed and smirked.

"Is that so?" he asked as he turned around to face Yami.

Yami grinned. "Yup. How about we go to bed, I have an idea." he said, his grin turning devilish.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Okay." he said as he and Yami went upstairs and went to bed. In the _same_ bed. No Senarius to taunt them.

* * *

**BE Dragon: **Phew! Finally! It I complete! Please people. Keep in mind that this is totally random, but I have a master mind plot to all of this! HAHAHAHA! And did you know, it did rain a lot at my house? My hallway roof caved in from under our AC. And outside where the ditch was, you know, those long thing that rain goes into, it was carrying so much water, that the water was gushing out of it like how a hose does after you let it free from holding it in a knot. And, it made my power go out. From my kitchen, the rain was coming in from under the door and from cracks in my windows. It looked like a mini Katrina outside! It was crazy! I couldn't even get online from my laptop! My phone is _still_ busted so you know! But yeah, I used my family's home computer to get online, but I couldn't transfer my stories from my laptop to the computer because my brother would get mad and etc. etc. .:rolls eyes:. Yeah. Well, glad you read it! Please review! Next chapter: Operation Date. 

By the way. Yami and Yugi moved into the house from an apartment. It will be explained later in the fic. Oh yeah and! They moved in at about maybe November something or other. Use you imaginations!

Hehe. Review please!

And again... Thank you Sapphireluva! And thank you to thoes that review/reviewed to **Love is War**. .:sniff:. Thank you.

Never leave your light in the dark

You may say: "I will be your friend forever!" But I just smile and say: "I will be your friend for an **_eternity_**!"


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Date

**Life is Hell

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Like hell! Of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Hmp! Stop rubbing it in!

* * *

**Chapter two Operation: Date**

Yami woke up next morning hearing the alarm clock blaring in his ear.

"Mmmph!" Yami groaned as he smacked the alarm clock off its stand. He turned over and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and snuggled his face in Yugi's hair.

Yugi cuddled closer to Yami and continued sleeping.

Yami stayed in that position for a while before a smirked curled up on his face. Yami slid out of the covers and put on some jeans and a T-shirt. He looked down at the sleeping Yugi and grinned. He leaned over to Yugi, placing his hands under the mattress.

"Oh Aibou. Time to wake up." he purred in Yugi's ear.

Yugi mummble a 'no' an covered his head with a pillow.

Yami grinned and flipped the mattress over and Yugi with it.

"AHH!" Yugi yelled as he landed in a pile of pillows and blankets.

Yami cracked up laughing as Yugi tried to untangle himself from the blankets. He finally made it out and tackled Yami down.

"Oh you think it is funny huh?" Yugi growled with an amusing smirk.

Yami smirked back. "Very!"

"Take this!" Yugi smacked him with a pillow.

Yami's mouth gapped. "And to think I thought you to be innocent!" Yami snatched his own pillow up and he and Yugi had a pillow fight, leading from Yami's room down to the kitchen.

"Okay! Okay! I give Yami!" Yugi finally gave up with a laugh as Yami hit him on the head.

Yami grinned. "Okay, but you have to pay though."

Yugi blinked and looked into Yami's crimson orbs. "Oh really?" Yugi looked around him and picked up a penny from the floor and handed it to Yami. "There you go!" Yugi giggled and smiled.

Yami laughed. "Not _that_ kind of pay.

Yugi arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then what kind of _pay_?" he asked.

Yugi smirked. He leaned down and kisses Yugi tenderly on the lips. "You have to go on a date with me." he said when he parted with Yugi.

Yugi blushed a little and smiled. "Okay!" he said.

Yami grinned. "Good. Now go get dressed. Our date starts in twenty minutes! Starting... now!"

Yugi laughed and went to his room and grabbed some cloths and went to take a shower. When he walked up to the top of the stairs, he saw Yami leaning against the rail, staring at his watch. He had changed cloths. He was wearing some dark blue jeans and a white and black shirt along with tennis shoes.

Yugi shook his head and walked down to him and kissed his cheek.

Yami smiled and looked at Yugi. He was wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing a wrist watch and black and white tennis shoes. It was a wonderful fad in Yami's and Yugi's new little family.

"Ready?" Yami asked, holding out his arm.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah." he said as he looped his arm with Yami's and held his hand.

* * *

Yami led Yugi outside and into their red Lancer. Most of the rain had dried up, which was good on Yami's plan. They drove to IHOP and got a window table and ordered their breakfast.

"Tell me Yami; what are we going to do?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled, showing his white teeth. "Not going to tell you." he said as he shook is index finger in a 'no-no' manner.

Yugi frowned. "Aww... come on! I wanna know!" he whined.

Yami chuckled. "Oi Aibou. You call me a child sometimes?" he smirked.

Yugi frowned again and hit Yami's head. "Meany!"

"I know you aren't, but what am I?"

"Baka."

"I know you aren't, but what am I?"

"Hot."

"Thank you." Yami smiled and Yugi shook his head with a smile of his own.

Soon the waiter came and gave them their breakfast and Yami and Yugi ate, both chatting and laughing at random topics and jokes. After they left and paid the bill and left a tip, Yami and Yugi started off again.

* * *

Soon Yami came to a parking lot with a few cars.

Yugi blinked. "Yami where are we?"

Yami smiled. "A carnival, duh!" Yami said hitting his head with his palm. "What? Don't you know what a carnival is?"

Yugi frowned and hit Yami's head again. "Oh shut up!" he growled playfully as he and Yami got out of the car.

Yami held Yugi's hand tightly as Yugi dragged him from booth to booth, trying out many games.

At that moment, Yami and Yugi were walking, laughing at a dunking game. Yugi was eating cotten candy while Yami snickered at him.

Yugi frowned. "Erg. I'm getting sticky!" he whined.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder. And kissed his cheek. "Mmm.. And sweet too!" Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled. "Oh now I am your personal, sticky- slash- sweet boyfriend?"

Yami blinked and looked up at the sky and tapped his chin with a thoughtful gaze. "Hmm. Yup. I guess so!" Yami said as he looked at Yugi with a grin.

Yugi smiled and rolled his eyes, making them land on a basketball game. "Ooh! Yami! Basketball!" and he rushed over to the booth.

The man smiled. "Welcome, young one, would you like to try a game?"

Yugi twitched. He was short, yeah, but that gave no one reason to call him a kid... though he did like to be called young. Didn't make him feel old. (XP Random thought! XD) Yugi nodded and handed him a few dollars.

The man smiled again and gave Yugi three basketballs.

As Yugi made some shots, Yami leaned against the counter and watched people pass, still now and then glancing at Yugi. The sun was out, though there was a small breeze and a few clouds hovered above. But he wasn't complaining. It was warm, not to hot, not to cold, just warm. Like a perfect bath!

He smirked and laughed as Yugi made a shot and the basket ball hit the rim and hit Yugi on the head.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Yugi whined as he rubbed his head. Yami cupped Yugi's chin and looked at his forehead. He made a shocked and scared face and gasped.

Yugi's eyes grew. "What? What happened?" he asked with a squeak.

Yami expression changed to a smirk quickly and he patted Yugi's back. "Your fine."

Yugi's jaw dropped and he smack Yami with the plushy dragon he got.

"Hey! Ow! Ag! Stop!" Yami said as he held his hands up. "What is it? Attack Yami week?" Yami complained.

"Yes!" Yugi growled hitting Yami some more.

"Dear Ra save me!" Yami said in a fake-scared tone.

"No one can save ya now!" Yugi said as he chased Yami with the dragon.

Yami and Yugi sat on a bench, chatting away as people passed. Kids were laughing and couples were hugging and cuddling. Banners of yellow, white, blue, green, and red decorated the area going from trees to the booths to the tents that held shows.

Yami smirked. "I'm surprised they still went on with the carnival, even with the awful weather we had yesterday." Yami said in an amazed tone.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah." he agreed.

Yami wrapped and arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Wanna go see a show?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah!" he said eagerly.

Yami chuckled. "Come on!" he patted Yugi's right shoulder and stood up, helping Yugi up. They both walked into one of the tents and sat near the back, seeing as the front was filling up fast. They weren't going to risk being a boyfriend sandwich.

Yami held Yugi in his lap and rested his head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist loosely.

Yugi leaned back against Yami and watched as the Magician did some tricks and acrobats jumped and flipped around in the air.

Yami took a glance at Yugi and saw his eyes shining a playful child manner and smiled to himself before he placed a kiss on Yugi's cheek.

Yugi blushed and looked at Yami with a smile and kissed his cheek also.

* * *

After the show Yami and Yugi headed home, knowing that Senarius would be back any minute. Yami and Yugi plopped on the couch and flipped through channels. Yami sitting up and Yugi leaning against his shoulder.

Yami smiled and wrapped around Yugi's waist and pulled him into his lap. And kissed Yugi's neck softly on his ticklish spots.

Yugi giggled and tried to pull away. "Stop Yami! That tickles!" he said.

Yami smirked, but continued till he had Yugi pinned down to the couch. Yami smiled and looked down at Yugi. "I love you." Yami said as he kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi smiled in the kiss and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Just then the door burst open. "I'm HOOOOOOOME!" shrieked Senarius.

Yami jumped at the sudden burst of noise and fell off the couch and onto the floor.

Senarius blinked and looked over the couch. "Dang, Atem. What did u two do last night that you are so jumpy?" a sly grin appeared on her innocent features. "Ooh. I get it. You dogs. HAHA!" she laughed.

Yami frowned. "You have a dirty mind for an 11 year old." he scolded with a glare.

Senarius's sly grin grew. "Not as dirty as your's when you were thirteen." she called to him as she darted up the stairs.

"SENARIUS! GET BACK HERE!" Yami yelled, blushing a deep shade of red and running after her.

Yugi sat up and smiled, amused at how one minute, Yami can be sex god and the next a role model/older brother.

* * *

--------------Later on... 

Yami and Yugi laid down on the couch, watching a random show. Yami was lying down while Yugi cuddled on top of his chest. Yami was holding him up on the couch by straddling Yugi's hips with his legs.

Senarius peeked over her homework, from where she sat on a red comfy chair, to look at them and giggle, then got popcorn thrown at her.

"Atem.."

"Senarius."

"What is three times twenty?"

"Sixty."

"Divided by twenty?"

"Thir- wait... your trying to get me to give you all the answers again, huh?" Yami made a quick glare at Senarius.

Senarius smiled. "No! Of course not! I just need help. That is all." she gave him her best puppy eyes, adding in a small whimper and making her bottom lip tremble a little.

"Not gonna work." Yami looked away, back to the TV.

"Your mean Atem!" Senarius pouted and threw a pillow at him.

Yami caught it and placed it behind his head. "Thanks! I needed that!" he said, making her frown.

Yugi smiled at Yami and Senarius. Then his eyes grew wide when Senarius threw her 'Bits and Pieces' book at him.

"Ah! Math! IT BURNS!" Yami said playfully, making Yugi and Senarius laugh.

Yami smiled and looked at the clock. 'Senarius, you are lucky it is Saturday. Because it is time for bed." he said pointing to the clock on the TV.

"But Atem...!"

"No buts! Bed! Now." Yami said sternly.

Senarius pouted and shut her thick math book with a big 'thump'. "Fine." she murmured as she got up and stomped up the stairs, leaving her homework where it was for her to do the next day.

Yami sighed. "I feel weird telling Senarius what to do like that." Yami said with a frown.

Yugi blinked and patted Yami's stomach. "Your doing what is best for her, and in the future she will repay ya." he smiled. "Meanwhile we should be heading to bed to. It _is_ late and I am tired. Not only that but I have work tomorrow." He got up and stretched.

Yami nodded. "Yes. And I need to work on that story I want to publish." he said with a small smile. "I hope I will be able to finish it soon."

Yugi went over to Yami and kissed his forehead. "I know you will ba able to. You have been working on it for a couple of weeks now."

Yami nodded and got up from the couch. "Care to join me tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

Yugi smirked back. "Depends. Are you going to flip me off the bed again?"

"Most likely."

"Okay. You're my new alarm clock then." Yugi patted Yami's head and Yami smiled a goofy smile.

"Hmm... does the 'alarm clock' get a kiss?"

Yugi smirked. "Of course!" he ran up the steps to Yami's bedroom, Yami fallowed.

Yugi bent down next to Yam's alarm clock and kissed it.

"I must be a bad boyfriend to be dumped for an alarm clock." Yami said with a playful frown.

Yugi grinned. "Hehe. Come here." Yami smiled and leaned over the bed. Yugi kissed him lightly on the lips and them pulled back with a smirk.

Yami frowned and glared at the alarm clock. "Your dead."

* * *

**BE Dragon: **I'm sorry it took so long and that it is ending here. I hope that I can finish chapter 3. I already started it. That is an up. I3

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Candy Man!

**Life Is Hell

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YGO or Lollipop(Candy Man) by Aqua!

* * *

**BE Dragon: Damn it! I wanted the third chap to have Yami propose and on V-day! Oh well.. I can always save that for another time... this time... we aren't focusing on Yami... or Yugi...(mainly that is.) This time... we are focusing... on Senarius... oh my! What does she have planned? O.o (Trust me. You'll love this chapter. BTW! If you have Candy man from Aqua, when I put this sign/THAT is the best time to play it. Otherwise... look at the link on my prof. Page.) Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Candy Man!**

**Yami** sighed as he looked at the ring in his hand. _Damn it. I missed my chance to ask Yugi to marry me. _Yami sighed remembering Valentines Day.

* * *

—Flash Back!—

_Yami walked around nervously. Today **was** the day! The day he would ask Yugi to marry him! And nothing was going to ruin it!_

_Yugi smiled at Yami as he walked into the room in a casual t-shirt and jeans. "Good Morning Yami. What are you doing up so early?"_

_Yami blushed cherry red and clutched the ring tightly in his right hand. "Er.. Well... umm.. I er.. Woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep!" he said quickly. "Do you want something to eat and drink?" _

_Yugi's smile widened. "Pancakes!"_

_Yami smiled himself. "Okay." Just as Yami pulled out the pancake pan the phone rang and Yugi answered it._

"_Moshi moshi. Yugi Muoto speaking... umm yes he is, may I ask who this is? Ahh yes. Hold on, let me get him. Yugi looked up at Yami. "It is the principle." he said. _

_Yami blinked. He had just recently started a job as a teacher at Senarius's school. Domino Academy. Taking the phone he placed it at his ear. "Marhaban, Atem speaking." Yami face turned white. "But I thought– ... yes sir. I understand. I'll be there soon. Good bye." Yami hung up and sighed. "I have to go to school. Sensei-sama says there is a surprise English teachers meeting in the library concerning the grades of our students." Yami explained. "I'm sorry Yugi-kun."_

_Yugi smiled at Yami. "It is okay. I'll make breakfast. You get on to work and we can have dinner tonight, yes?"_

_Yami nodded. "I'll try and escape." he said as he went upstairs to change.

* * *

__Yami slumped into the house with a frown. 9 o' clock was shown in neon numbers on the clock on top of the TV. He sighed. "Stupid teacher's surprise birthday. 'Honor my day with your presence' my ass." Yami cursed as he slumped into his bedroom and sighed. Yugi was already asleep._

"_Damn teacher. Why today of all fucking days?" he groaned in a whisper._

* * *

—Flash Back Ends—

He still had yet to forgive that teacher who wouldn't let him leave the party.

"Onii-kun." Senarius muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

Yami turned over to look at Senarius, her eyes glued to the floor, her hand holding a paper nervously. "Onii-kun. Will you sign this paper please?"

Yami nodded. "Sure what is it for?"

"To... to do something for the talent show that is coming up."

"Oh, are you doing a class thing?" Yami asked as he opened a drawer looking for a pen as Senarius placed the paper on the counter.

"No. A group of friends and me."

"This being..?"

"Melody, Annie, Nadia, and Jacob." she said. "We are dancing and singing to a song."

"What is the song?" he asked, signing the paper and handing it back to her.

"That is a secret!" she blurted out and ran up to her room passing a confused Yugi on her way..

"Is there a fire?"

Yami sighed. "No. Just Senarius and her freaky things."

Yugi chuckled and went up to Yami, cupping his face and kissing his cheek. "Ah. She is twelve now. Almost thirteen, and you know what that means?"

Yami gave a curious look. "No, what?"

"Interviews with boyfriends." he said calmly, taking a green apple from a fruit basket nearby and sitting down at the table, opening a newspaper.

"OH NO NO NO NO! Senarius isn't dating till she is in collage! No wait! Not even! She can't date till she is seventy five and I'm a rotting corps in a grave dug six feet under the ground and little worms are eating my flesh!" Yami yelled.

Yugi gagged on his apple. "Hey! Don't need to be so graphic." he looked at his apple and frowned. "I'm not hungry anymore." he got up and threw away the half eaten apple.

Yami watched as Yugi went into he living room until he followed. "Forgive me. Now pray tell me. How was your day Yugi-koi?"

Smiling, Yugi laid down on the couch. "Tough as usual. And tiering. I had to skip lunch because of the girl downstairs. She broke the copier which meant dear little Yugi-san had to hand write a dozen reports then hand them out to seven different meetings within the hour."

"Aww.. Poor Yugi!" Yami said, kneeling down next to Yugi. "Let me fix that..." he muttered as he started kissing Yugi's jaw bone and going down to his calor bone.

"Yami!" Yugi giggled. "Not in the living room! You _know_ how nosy the neighbors are!"

"Awww..." Yami frowned. "I wanted to make out..." he said cutely, trying to add in some puppy eyes.

Yugi chuckled. "Later on maybe."

Yami smiled brightly. "It is later!" Yami ears perked when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, he turned just in time to see Senarius walking past on her tipy toes.

"Senarius, where do you think you are going?"

"Eek!" Senarius squeaked as she turned around quickly and smiled weakly at them. "Oh! I'm going over to Jacob's to practice for the talent show." she said.

Yami frowned. "He lives nearby?"

"Down the street."

"Prove it."

Senarius raised an eyebrow at Yami but sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Yami stood up. "I'll be right back Yugi." he said with a smile.

Yugi just nodded. "Have fun!" he called as Yami and Senarius left.

They only walked about two minutes or so before they came up to a one story house with a green front lawn and blooming flowers in a flower bed.

Senarius calmly walked through the gate and up to the door, ringing to doorbell she turned to face Yami. "See Jacob's house? Good. Now you can go back to Yugi and snuggle and cuddle like you do when I'm not there." she said with a wicked smile.

"Not so fast little girl. I wanna make sure it is Jacob's house."

"Hello there!" a young woman greeted with a smile as a little boy looking about twelve stepped in front of her. The boy had black hair and blue grey eyes that sparkled with happiness.

"Hey Senarius! I'm glad ya made it! Annie and Melody are already here. We just need to wait for Nadia!" he said cheerfully, taking Senarius hand in his own pale colored one.

"See! Told you! Nah!" Senarius said as she stuck her tongue out at Yami and went in with Jacob.

Yami frowned and sweat dropped.

"Why hello, Atem-sama. The woman greeted. Her hair blonde but her eyes the same blue grey color as the boy's. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no no. Senarius is just acting sneaky and I wanted to make sure she came here and not any where else." Yami said simply with a smile.

"Oh, did you want to come inside?"

"No thank you. I should be getting back home."

"Oh please do come in! I just brewed up some tea."

"Oh I can't. I left dinner cooking thinking it wouldn't take no more then a minute or two. Maybe next time." Yami said, forcing his smile to stay as he scratched the back of his head.

"I see. To bad. Well, I'll be seeing you."

Yami nodded. "Yeah." and he darted right back home.

* * *

—Three weeks later—

Yami and Yugi sat comfortingly in each other's arms as they watched a TV show, bored out of their minds as Senarius walked in with a nervous glance in their direction.

"Umm.. Atem-sama. Yugi-sama. Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

Yami shook his head as well as Yugi.

Yugi smiled at Senarius. "Nope. Why?"

"Umm. Well." Senarius blushed. "My Talent show is coming up tomorrow and I was hoping you guys could come."

Yami was now interested. "Oh really? What time?"

"After school. At 4 till eight."

Yami nodded. "I can make it. Can you Yugi?"

Yugi nodded as well. "Yup. We'll be there Senarius." he smiled again. "What are you doing for the talent show?"

Senarius smiled wickedly. "Oh. That is a secret."

* * *

—The Next Day—Five twenty—

Yami sat forward in his seat on the benches of the large gym, Yugi sitting next to him fiddling with his MP3 player. Intermission between the shows had just started leaving other parents, siblings, and students to go and get some snacks or soda from the sale table near the exit.

Yami sighed. "When is Senarius's act?" he asked as he looked down at the pamphlet in Yugi's lap.

Yugi looked up from what he was doing and checked the paper pamphlet. "She is the last group." he said. "Coming up after the next show." he added with a smirk.

"What is she doing?"

Yugi's amethyst eyes glimmered. When they came to the talent show, Senarius had made him promise not to show Yami what they would be doing, or give him any hit to what they were doing except dancing and singing.

"They are going to dance and sing." he said simply, placing the pamphlet at the other side.

Yami frowned. "Come on koi, please let me see?"

"Yami, that is then tenth time you have asked tonight. You know the answer is going to be the same answer." Yugi pouted.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek. "I love it when you pout, you look so cute."

Yugi blushed a bright red as he chuckled and pushed Yami away slightly. "We are in public." he scolded lightly.

Yami sighed. "Don't remind me."

Relaxing just a bit, Yami looked around the gym as Yugi went back to his MP3 player. The gym was large with a small platform in the center so the people could see the students performing. To the left, there was a mural of two cats, the school mascots, sitting proudly in all their glory. Both feline murals were black, each wearing the respective uniform of both the boys and girls in the elementary and middle school combined school, meaning, it was both an elementary and middle school.

The female cat, Yami guessed, was wearing a dark red skirt and black uniform shirt along with a red tie and red jacket.

The male cat, Yami guess again, was wearing black pants, a red uniform shirt, and black jacket with a black tie.

Yami's crimson eyes glance to the other side, above the exit doors was a sign that read: "HOME OF THE FIGHTING CATS" in big bold red letters.

He shifted, looking at his (1)wristwatch(IT IS A WRISTWATCH! XD Sorry friend thing there. O.o continue!), he noticed that it was just about the start of the next performance.

The other people must have noticed also because they were heading back to their seats with what they had bought from the sales table.

The performance started. There were two male students, each wearing dark blue jeans and sneakers that match. The only difference was in height and the color of their shirts and caps.

(2)One was taller and thin, he wore a bright green shirt and matching cap while the other was shorter and a bit more chubby. He wore a red shirt and red cap.

Music started and it sounded much like the Mario Theme Song. The two started to ran around, each doing a small trick before they started doing tricks with each other, including throwing a frisbee and one doing a back flip and catching it.

At the last few moment, the green guy laid flat on the floor of the platform, then the red guy picked up his feet and the other propped himself up on his hands and they did the wheel barrow trick off the stage.

A young female student chuckled to herself as she came up on stage. "That was Michle and Chad doing their tricks to the Mario theme. Next is Jacob, Senarius, Nadia, Annie, and Melody, singing and dancing to.." she looked down at the card in her hand. "Candy Man by Aqua..?" she blinked, shrugged and got off the stage.

Meanwhile, Yugi was giggling at Yami, who's mouth had dropped open, crimson eyes wide. "_WHAT?_" he hissed.

Yugi smiled and patted Yami's shoulder. "Shh."

Just as Yami calmed down enough to cross his arms over his chest and frown, Nadia started the music, blue eyes flickering with knowledge on how to use the speakers and equipment.

The music started.(/)

Soft piano music started as Jacob came up on the stage, headset with a microphone attached. He smirked with confidence. Wearing dark pants and a white shirt, he started to sing on cue after Melody started dancing about him.

"Oh oh oo-oh." Melody started as the back ground singer.

"I am the Candy Man,

(oo-oh!) Coming from Bounty land.

(oo-oh!) I am the Candy man,

(oo-oh!) Coming from Bounty land!"

Piano music started as Senarius was gently pushed on stage as her part came up. Yugi noticed she had changed from her uniform and was now in a light turquoise dolly top dress and blue jeans and blue and light blue convers. She waited for the cue from Annie who was standing next to Nadia with a smile. With a quick nod, she started and Melody danced around them both.

"I wish that you were my Lollipop,

Sweet things, I will never get enough.

If you show me to the sugar tree,

will you give me a soda pop for free?" she sang, and started to dance as if she were interacting with Jacob, dancing in a circle around him.

"Come with me Honey,

(oo-oh!) I'm your sweet sugar Candyman

Run like the wind,

(oo-oh!) fly with me to Bountyland

Bite me I'm yours,(oo-oh!)

if your hungry please understand

This is the end-of the sweet sugar Candyman!" Jacob sang as he pretended to try and pull Senarius in a hug, but she playfully dogged it.

"Oh my love,

I know you are my Candyman.

And all my love,

your word is my command!

Oh my love,

I know you are my Candy man,

And all my love,

let us fly to Bounty land!

(oo-oh!) You are my Lollipop,

(oo-oh!) sugar sugar top!

(oo-oh!) You are my Lollipop,

(oo-oh!) sugar sugar top!" she smiled, gaining more confidence. "I wish that I were a bubble gum,

chewin' on me baby all day long.

I will be begging for sweet delight,

until you say I am yours tonight!" she said, with a smile towards Jacob.

Yami's eyes grew wide and he struggled not to get up and drag her right of the stage, older brother instincts kicking into overdrive.

"Come with me Honey,

(oo-oh!) I'm your sweet sugar Candy man

Run like the wind,

(oo-oh!) fly with me to Bounty land

Bite me I'm yours,(oo-oh!)

if you're hungry please understand

This is the end,

of the sweet sugar Candyman!" Jacob made another attempt in trying to hug Senarius, but again, he missed.

"Oh my love,

I know you are my Candyman

And all my love,

your word is my command!

Oh my love,

I know you are my Candyman,

And all my love,

let us fly to Bounty land!

Oh my love,

I know you are my Candyman

And all my love,

your word is my command!

Oh my love,

I know you are my Candyman.

And all my love,

let us fly to Bounty land..." Senarius's voice drifted off as Nadia pulled down the vocal trigger down slowly.

"I am the Candyman,

Coming from Bounty land.

I am the Candyman,

Coming from Bounty land!" He waited for another cue as the piano music played again. "Coming from Bountyland!" and more piano music played.

"Oh my love,

I know you are my Candyman.

And all my love,

your word is my command.

Oh my love,

I know you are my Candyman.

And all my love,

let us fly to Bountyland!

(oo-oh!) You are my Lollipop,

(oo-oh!) sugar sugar top!

(oo-oh!) You are my Lollipop,

(oo-oh!) sugar sugar top!" Senarius finished with a pose as well as Jacob and Nadia.

Once the song ended the three quickly ran off the platform to join in with the others as the audience clapped loudly.

The girl came back on stage with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Now we go to our judges!" she said turning to the judges and waiting a couple of minutes as they talked between themselves, being two men and a woman.

The woman judge stood up after writing something down and giving it to the girl.

"Okay! Now lets see who has won our talent show!" she said looking down at the card. "Coming in at third place is the Mario Theme!" she said clapping as the two boys from earlier came up and gave them a paper certificate. "Now. In second place!" she said aloud. "Is Jacob, Senarius, Melody, Annie, and Nadia to Candy Man!" she handed the five students each a 'good job' medal. "And lastly Mary and John in Skater Boi!" she handed the two a plastic trophy.

Senarius and the other four friend darted off the their respective parents. She smiled devilishly at Yami. "How did you like the performance?" she asked.

Yugi chuckled. "Good job!"

Yami leapt up and Senarius and pulled her into a head lock, an evil grin on his own face, crimson eyes flashing. "Nice stunt, my punishment is better though!"

"It wasn't my idea! Totally Nadia's and Annie's! Swear it!" Senarius said defensively as she giggled.

"Yeah right!" Yami growled as he continued to head lock Senarius playfully. "And Jacob wanting to give you a nice little bear hug was part of it too?"

Senarius blinked. "Actually, that was a last minute thing."

"WHAT?"

"Hey Sen'! Nadia called waving her hand at Senarius.

Yami let go and turned to her and the other three.

"My mom is taking us out for burgers at Burger World! Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Senarius called back and turned to Yami and Yugi. "Can I go?"

Yugi nodded. "Go ahead!" he said with a smile.

Senarius smiled and went down to Nadia. Nadia leaned over and whispered something in Senarius's ear and giggled with a light blush as well as Annie.

Senarius smiled a the two and nodded. "Let me ask." she said softly before going up to Yami and Yugi who were starting to leave. "Atem! Yugi! Do you guys wanna come with us?" she asked as she went up to them a hugged Yami's arm. "Please come!"

Yami and Yugi blinked but nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Senarius yelled a 'yes' and went back with her group as Jacob's mom came up to them. "Oh hello Atem-san! How nice to see you here. Did you like the performance?"

"It was good." Yami responded.

Yugi's boyfriend senses went off and he leaned on Yami's shoulder casually and hugged Yami's waist as Yami draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Oh hello Yugi-kun!" she said, just noticing Yugi was there. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Jacob's mother smiled innocently. "Are you two still dating?"

Yami nodded. "Yes."

"Oh my! And you just turned twenty, didn't you Atem!"

Yami sweat dropped. "Yes. I'm getting old, huh?"

Jacob's mom giggled. "That is what happens when you pass into the teen years."

Yami nodded.

She smiled. "You two just look so cute together!" she said giggling more. "When are you getting hitched?" she asked suddenly.

Yugi blushed bright cherry red and Yami forced a smile. "We- er- don't know yet." he said.

"Oh so you aren't engaged yet? You seem like it."

"No. We aren't engaged yet."

"You _must_ tell me once your engaged! I'll make you my famous wedding fruit cake! It tastes just as good as my holiday and new neighbors fruitcake!" she said.

Yami held back a gag, remembering the day after they moved into their home.

* * *

—Yay! Flash back!—

_Yami and Yugi relaxed in the living room as Senarius watched TV when the doorbell rang._

_Yugi smiled and got up to answer it, Yami on his heels._

"_Hello new neighbors!" a woman greeted. "I'm Mrs. Johnson! It is nice to meet you!" she chidded, handing Yugi a fruitcake. _

"_Oh you two look almost exactly the same! Are you two brothers?"_

_Yami smiled calmly. "No."_

"_Oh no? Cousins?"_

"_Nope." Yugi said this time, adding his own calm smile. _

"_Hmm, then what are you?"_

"_Boyfriends." they bother said at the same time._

_Mrs. Johnson smiled brightly. "Oh how nice! Another couple in the neighborhood!" her eyes flashed to the side and noticed boxes still scattered about in the room behind Yugi and Yami. "Oh well I'll let you just finish un packing! Chow!" and she left._

_Yugi looked down at the fruit cake as he set it on the counter. "Hmm.. You know, I have never had fruitcake before... except when I was ten, but I don't remember how it tasted." he said._

_Yami poked at the cake with a fork he had just unpacked. "It is hard."_

"_That is how they are supposed to be idiot!" Senarius said, taking an interest in the fruitcake. "Some guy at my school gave me a piece the other day. Tasted gross."_

_Yami shrugged and pulled out a knife and plate. Cutting a slice he placed it on his plate and tasted it. "OH MY RA! THIS IS AWFUL!" he yelled and ran into the bathroom and proceeded in throwing up the fruitcake._

_Yugi and Senarius stared wide eyed at the fruitcake as Yami continued to yell from the bathroom: _(3)_"EVIL! EVIL! SHE WANTS TO POISON US!" _

* * *

—Aw, End of Flash Back—

And never again did they eat fruitcake.

"Yes... you'll be one of the first to know." Yugi said with fake cheerfulness also remembering what happened to Yami.

Senarius came up to them smiling. "Okay Atem. We are ready to go. Mrs. Medie said to fallow her van." she said. "Hi Mrs. Johnson!"

"Hi Senarius-chan." she smiled. "Well. I have to get on home. Do you mind giving Jacob a ride back home?"

"No, of course not!" Yugi said. "We'll have him back by or before nine."

Mrs. Johnson nodded. "Okay, good. Thank you. Have a nice night!" she said as she left.

"That woman really wants to kill us, doesn't she?"

"Yes Yami. She does. More you then me though."

"WHAT?"

"Hurry up, I want some burgers!" and with that, Yugi ran to the car with a scared of fruitcake Yami fallowing.

Mean while...

"They are here. And without protection."

_"Good. You have done well.."_

"Thank you, mister Hencu."

* * *

**BE Dragon: I'm takin' the risk putting it up! I hear you can get in trouble. OH well. I'm risking it. If I do get in trouble, I'll switch it with a alternate chapter. I don't own Candy Man by Aqua. But it is an awesome song!**

**1: lol. I saw wrist watches are wrist watches, but my friend says they are just watches. XD**

**2: Remember Lani? lol. I tried to recall a talent show I had seen at a different school then I had gone last year, a friend had invited me and well, lol, that is what we saw. But I can't remember all of it that clearly.**

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4: Danger Begins To Unfold

**Life Is Hell

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh, but I love to write fanfics about it. XD

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Danger Begins To Unfold– an enemy returns

"Damn fridge. Need to get a new one," Yami muttered angrily as he stuffed in a large gallon of ice cream into a separate freezer, slowly defrosting food to his left and right. "Damn thing."

Yugi and Senarius walked into the kitchen and both raised an eyebrow at Yami's muttering.

"Yami-koi, what are you doing with the food? Or shall I say– why are you taking it out of the fridge?" Yugi asked in curiosity.

Yami looked up and smiled sheepishly. "The fridge is broken. I'm saving the ice cream."

Senarius gasped. "HURRY ATEM! DON'T LET MY PRECIOUS DIE!" she dashed over to Yami and helped him put the gallon of ice cream into the freezer.

Yugi sweat dropped. "Them and ice cream. I swear," he chuckled. "I guess we are going out to eat for dinner." he said with a hint of amusement.

* * *

—Golden Carol—(I DO NOT OWN!) 

Yami and Senarius sat, eyes glued to the small bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream that sat next to Yugi, who smirked idle at the two.

"One little taste." Yami said quietly.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I got the last of the ice cream for the next hour or so!" Yugi teased with a grin.

"Yes it is! You just admitted it!" Senarius said, hand reaching for the ice cream.

"No no! Mine!" Yugi scooted the bowl towards himself more.

Currently, Yami, Senarius, and Yugi had went to Golden Carol, seeing as most of their food was spoiled during their days at work and school.

And they had to go shopping for another fridge.

After eating some delicious supper at the buffet and drowning down their drinks and then some refills, they headed over to the desert area, Yugi getting the last of the ice cream from the ice cream machine.

And here is where we find them, Yami and Senarius drooling over the ice cream as Yugi teased them playfully.

"Maybe I should just sit here and watch it melt," Yugi said thoughtfully, amethyst eyes glancing at Yami and Senarius as they gave him shocked faces. "Or better yet, I can _slowly_ eat it _right in front of you._" he grinned at the idea.

Yami groaned and flopped backwards into his chair, leaving his back hurting from the position of leaning halfway over the small brown table. "Your evil. To think you were a hikari an hour ago. Tssh."

Yugi grinned and pulled out two other bowls, evenly scooping out the ice cream evenly into each until all three were filled equally.

And Senarius and Yami glomped Yugi.

"What- hey! My aibou!" Yami barked playfully with a grin and he gently pushed Senarius away and glomped Yugi on his own.

"Fine! I'll just eat the rest of your ice cream then!"

"What-? Oh hell no! Not unless I finish mine before you!"

–Five seconds later–

"Holy shit... I have a brain freeze." Yami groaned as he held his head in his arms.

"Fuck, so do I."

Yami shot a tired glare at Senarius. "I'd push you, but my head aches to much to do so."

Senarius just smiled and continued to rub her temples.

Yugi just smiled and laughed at them and continued eating his ice cream.

* * *

A hooded figure looked up from over the side of a black lancer, honey colored eyes flashing with slight fear as they looked down and watched as green ones narrowed down, concentrating on the wires their owner was working on.

"Brother, hurry please. I don't know how long till they come out."

"Shut up Sensu!"

Said Sensu glared at his older brother. _I don't understand him and his obsession of killing Yugi._ Sensu thought. _As much as he doesn't want to think it, he'll end up killing Atem also. _Sighing, he turned back to his job as look out.

"Hencu. Hurry, Atem and Yugi are coming!" he whispered to his brother ducking down onto his knees.

Hencu's eyes narrowed as he clipped one last wire. He and Sensu then did duck squats away from the car, and when they were a little ways off, then stood up and walked casually away from the parking lot.

* * *

Yami and Yugi smiled to each other as they walked down the parking lot with Senarius.

"Can we rent a movie tonight? I have no homework! Swear!" Senarius said, grinning. Her soft crimson eyes looking up at Yami and Yugi.

Yami shrugged. "Yeah, but you guys are going to get the pleasure of watching it. I have English worksheets I have to grade." Yami said with a pout. "Sometimes I just wish they would grade themselves or I can just pass all the little squirts." he smirked to himself.

Yugi smiled a bit at Yami's comment. "But you can only wish Yami-koi. How about I help you tonight. Things will get by quicker and we might be able to rent that movie." he winked at Senarius.

Senarius's grin grew. "Oh yeah! And I'll help to!"

Yami looked at the two, amethyst and crimson looking at him with hope shining in each of their eyes, hands clasped together as they walked along side him.

Yami sighed. "We are off to Blockbuster!(do not own!)"

Yugi and Senarius smirked to each other and cheered.

No, Yami could not turn both of them down at the same time.

"Race you to the car Yugi-san!" Senarius said as she dashed off towards the car.

"Hey! You got a head start!" he called after as he took off.

Yami chuckled and followed in his own walking pace, coming up to see Yugi panting, hand against the passenger seat with Senarius cheering next to him.

Shaking his head with a smile, he unlocked the car and slipped in. "Senarius won?"

Yugi nodded tiredly as he sat in the car seat next to him. "She got a head start."

"Hehe." Senarius giggled from the back seat as Yami chuckled again.

_Tick tick tick tick tick._

Yami's trained army ear picked up the very soft tick-ing noise. Crimson eyes looked up at the top mirror, thinking it might be the car behind, but just saw two men walking away from the parking lot.

_Tick tick tick tick._

Yami's eye glided down the side mirror and narrowed as he noticed a red wire sticking out from under the car.

Something flashed in his mind.

* * *

–Flash Back– 

"_Remember maggots. When setting up a bomb, never exposed the red wire!" a buff woman yelled to the young soldiers._

_One raised his hand timidly. "Why n-not the red wire?"_

"Because_ maggot, the red wire is a _tube_ that connects the explosives to the timer!"_

_Atem frowned. It hardly made sense, but ignored the lesson as she went on with explosives._

–Flash Back Ends–

* * *

"Holy fuck." Yami gasped. "Get out of the car now!"

Yugi and Senarius spent no time asking questions as they practically kicked open the car doors, making them bang against the neighboring car. Yami quickly and swiftly got out of the car long with them.

Senarius stumbled out of the car, falling onto the paved floor, she looked into the open car door, left foot tangled up in the seat belt. "Oh my Ra!" she gasped as she kicked and pulled.

_Tick tick tickticktickticktick. _

She could now hear it to, the ticking got fast before it hit a high note.

Quickly, and like if it was instinct, she pulled herself up, pulled out a pocket knife under the passenger seat that Yami had there for emergencies and sliced through the seat belt, glad that Yami had bought it for its sharp blade. Stumbling, she took off away from the car, but not to far as the car exploded.

* * *

Yami and Yugi dropped down as they heard the car explode. Yami took Yugi under him squeezing his own eyes closed as the loud explosion vibrated the earth under them as another car, the only on near their car, blew up also.

A few seconds later, the sound of screams were heard. Some people who had also exited the restaurant ran back inside.

Yami looked up cautiously. Crimson eyes flickered around. "Senarius?" he yelled, not seeing the young girl near by. "SEN! SEN!" he screamed.

Yugi looked up also as he felt Yami let go of him and he started to yell out to Senarius.

Sirens came near, red and yellow lights flashing as fire truck, police car, and ambulance drove up in swift driving to the now flame engulfed cars.

Yugi sat up, not trusting his shaking body to hold him up as Yami took off near the cars.

Two police men ran after him, both grabbing him before he could get near the flaming car.

"Sir! Please! Let us put out the flames!" one said to Yami.

"NO! No! Sen! Sen!" Yami yelled. "My sister! Where is my sister?" he fought at the men's hold, eyes watering with tears.

The police, now red in the face because of all the strength they had to us, successfully pulled Yami away from the destroyed cars, allowing the firefighters to sending thick sprays of water onto the cars.

Yami watched, eyes dulled to black, heart pounding in his chest, and tears falling freely. His legs gave out, making him slip down to the paved ground, policed helping him to sit before they went to block off the area.

Yugi walked up to Yami and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yami looked at him for a moment before he pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, tears falling faster.

Yugi's own tears started falling.

"She isn't gone. She can't be." Yami whispered between sobs. "No no."

After a few long minutes, they waited and watched as they put out the flames and the firefighters went to look for any one that might have been hurt by the explosion passing by since there was only one other car near Yami's and Yugi's.

"We found a breather!" a man yelled as he ran to the ambulance, a small bundle in his arms.

Yami's quick vision spotted the black and red hair. "They found her!" he almost yelled, as he and Yugi ran over to the man.

Yami's tears continued to flow as he watched them put the girl on the stretcher. Yami nodded slightly. It was Senarius.

Blood trickled out of a gash on her cheek, several cuts on her arms and rips in her jeans and t-shirt. Right shoe missing. Her jeans and left shoe burned only a bit, body covered in dust and debris from the explosion.

Yami watched as they took her into the ambulance and they started up.

"Let us go with her! Please, she is his sister!" he heard Yugi ask the ambulance guy. The guy looked at Yami and nodded. "Okay." he said, allowing the two to enter the ambulance as they drove off.

* * *

----Domino HospitalRoom 136

Yami sat by Senarius's side, rubbing her hand gently as he watched the heart beat line on the heart monitor.

_Beep... Beep... Beep._

It continued its long notes, not missing a beat.

His eyes glanced at the IV and blood IV thing. Blood and IV medicine dripped almost in rhythm with the heart monitor.

Soft breaths emitted from Senarius, eyes closed. She was almost completely still; only thing moving was her chest as it rose and fell as she took in breaths with the help of the oxygen mask placed over her face. Patches adored her cuts, one on er cheek, a wrap on her head. One on her upper left arm and two others on her palms.

Yugi walked in silently, a two cups of coffee in his hands. "Here Yami." he said softly, handing the other the cup.

Yami smiled slightly at Yugi, taking the cup. "Thank you Yugi."

Yugi just nodded and sat down next to Yami. "Anything yet?"

"No. The doctors said that she might slip into a coma... something hit her head bad. They were surprised she even lived." he said softly, barely above a whisper. "Yugi. I don't know what I'm going to do if she does go into a coma. I- I might never see her wake up again." tears started to fall again. "She is the only biological family I have left. And I promised her, Yugi, I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her." he placed the cup on a near by side table and rested his head gently on the mattress, never letting go of Senarius's hand.

Yugi nodded in understanding. Rubbing Yami's back in comfort.

"I'm going to slit the throats of whoever did this Yugi, I swear I will." Yami whispered, crimson eyes flickering with a hidden flame. "I will."

**

* * *

BE Dragon: What do you get when you mix a three day weekend, a creative writer, lots of awesome reviews, and a gigantic plot bunny? An update! That is what! Lol.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I kinda fell dumb-struck when it came to the red wire thing, so no flamies on that please. I'm stupid, remember! Lol. Review please! No flames! **


	5. Chapter 5: Aim

**Life Is Hell

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all. Takahashi–sama owns it all! He is the true owner! .:bows down to Takahashi:.

* * *

**BE Dragon: **Yes... I seemed to have put Senarius in a coma, eh? .:hides under rock as SM36 throws rotten tomatoes:. Sorry about that! It came out of no where! IT WASN'T MY REAL CHOICE!

Yes, lol. Well I will be updating sooner now. Almost the end of April and when May comes I'm afraid I'll be almost gone from I'll be going to Quizilla to finish up some stories, and yes Sapphireluva, I _will_ be updating Chit Chat! .:grins:.

Lol. Enjoy this chapter! I'll try and pull out two more before April ends! Or at least one more!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aim.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE–

Yugi slammed his hand down on the alarm clock as he continued to lay down, arm going slack as sleep tried to persuade his mind back into its lullaby of mind capturing dreams.

Sighing, Yugi rolled over and reached out, coming in contact with an empty bed. "Hmm?" he hummed as he looked up, one eyes half open while the other stayed closed. "Yami?"

Not seeing said Yami, he sighed again and managed to push himself out of the warm bed, digging through his drawers and slipping into black slacks, black socks, and a white dress shirt. Yawning, he made his way out of the white room and down the stairs and into the dinning room and adjoined kitchen.

Amethyst eyes landed on the familiar figure of Yami whom was sitting comfortably at the small round table sipping away at a cup of coffee, crimson eyes looking over the newspaper.

"Hey Yami," Yugi greeted, walking over to the other and planting a kiss on his forehead. "How long have you been up?"

Yami shrugged, looking up at Yugi. "An hour maybe." he muttered, eyes glancing at the round clock on the wall, hands saying it was seven twenty–one.

Yugi nodded as he walked into the kitchen and reached up into one of the hard wood cabinets, pulling out a coffee cup and going to the pot and pouring in some water before taking a spoon from a drawer and putting a few spoon fulls into the cup before going and adding two spoons of sugar and milk. Yawning again, he stirred the warm energy drink and sat down next to Yami, eyes sliding to the stairs.

"It is quiet..." he muttered.

Yami just nodded slowly, hands slowly bringing down the paper so he, too, could stare at the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. They both stayed quiet for few minutes before Yami's eyes glanced up at the clock. "I have to get going," he sighed. "I'll see you after work at the hospital?" he asked quietly, standing up and folding the paper.

Yugi looked at Yami. He wore what all the male teachers at the school had to wear, black dress pants, red dress shirt, black jacket and black tie and of course black dress shoes. He smiled. It was somewhat odd. The red was almost as dark as Yami's crimson red eyes.

Yugi nodded, taking a drink of coffee. "Yeah, I'll meet you there." he said.

Nodding, Yami picked up a black leather briefcase and headed out the door, car keys in hand.

Yugi sighed and stared out the dining room window and watched as Yami's red lancer backed out of the driveway and out into the street before disappearing.

"Guess I better call Jou for a ride."

* * *

Yami sighed as the school bell rang for the hundredth time that day. Tired crimson eyes watched as students flowed into the class, chatting as they took their seats which were set in a T shape, which made it easier for Yami to teach.

"Good afternoon class," Yami said, his stern voice silenced the chatter in the room as a chorus of "good afternoon Atem-sensei" rang. "Pull out you writing books please." Yami ordered softly as he write a topic on the board. "Write _at least_ a half page about someone you would never like to live without– not including your boyfriends or girlfriends, ladies, gentlemen." he said, shaking a finger with a slight smirk to the class as a few students blushed or turned away.

He smiled slightly as the students opened their composition books and flipped to a clean page before writing about the given topic as Yami went to finish grading papers and adding them to their scores.

He typed away at his laptop as he added in grades before the door to the class opened, gaining the attention of his students.

"Mr. Moto– sensei?" called a rather old looking man with white hair as he stepped into the class room.

Yami blinked and stood up from his desk. "Yes Sensei–sama?"

"I need to speak with you for a moment," the older said, grey eyes looking at the student's curious faces. "Outside please." he muttered, walking out the door.

At the pit of his stomach, Yami felt something bad coming on, but calmly walked out of the class, closing the door behind him.

When he turned from the door he noticed all the other teachers from that hall were there, each standing waiting for an explanation from the principle.

The old man sighed. "We have heard from our sister public schools, Domino Middle, Elementary, and High, that there is a group of gun men going around the schools in Domino, Japan. They are looking for someone, but we don't know who. Police have tried to stop them, but each time they fail. No one has died yet, except a thirteen year old who tried to escape the school grounds from Domino Middle, I'm afraid," he said silently, making sure his voice was heard by the teachers, and not by the students that were surely at the doors.

His eyes flickered towards Yami. "Atem--san, you were in the army, weren't you?"

Yami stiffened slightly. "Yes Sensei–sama, why do you ask?"

The principle's gaze locked with Yami's. "Atem–san, I need you to bring one gun as protection for the students. I have already asked the other de-active soldiers that work here to bring one. And we have received permission from the school board, but only for the protection of the students. Please bring your ID cards to school from now on, until the threat is gone, so that you can still enter the building," he said, eyes looking over the shocked teachers. "That is all. No word of this to the students. We wouldn't want them to panic, nor their parents."

With that, he turned and started to exit the hall. "Back to our classes!" he ordered, and they did just that.

As Yami re-entered his class, a thought continued to linger...

Are they looking for me?

**

* * *

**

**BE Dragon: **Prepare folks! I have learned a few army stuff and I'm going to try and add it in! I'm sure you all are guessing what might happen, eh? .:grins evilly:. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Hold

* * *

Life is Hell

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned YGO and the guns that are mentioned. I really do, but, I don't. **

* * *

**BE Dragon: Sweet! I get to update on this fic! Sadly.. pouts I don't think I will be updating ****Everything You Are To Me**** Sorry guys. But it is either this one or that one. But I will try to update it. Just I hit a block and I have no idea what to do with it. Anyone that has read that fic and wants it updated, please give me suggestions! I would totally love it if you did! **

** Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hold**

Yugi walked into his and Yami's home, sighing as he dropped his briefcase onto the beige carpeted floor and slipped off his shoes. He walked into the living room and noticed that the dinning room light was on. He frowned. It was already about eleven fifty, Yami should be asleep by now.

Walking in he frowned seeing Yami looking over one of his guns that he was able to buy and keep, next to him a bottle with clear liquid. _Water?_ Yugi thought as he walked over to Yami. "Yami, what are you doing up?" he asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

Yami's crimson eyes looked at Yugi and he nodded. "Yes–ahem– Yes, I know what time it is." he said, clearing his throat that seemed to be a bit dry. "I should be asking you the same thing." he added as if in an after thought.

Blinking, Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Well duh I know the time." he said, picking up the glass bottle and examining it as Yami nodded and went back to his gun, a Pistol. He sniffed the open top of the bottle and drew back sharply at the strong smell. "Agh!" he grumbled with a disgusted face. "What _is_ this?"

Yami smirked every so slightly. "Vadoka mixed with some alcohol." he responded, taking the bottle from Yugi's hands and taking a drink from it.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Thought you said you don't drink?"

"I don't."

"Than what do you call this? Where did you get it from anyway? Why are you drinking Yami?"

Yami stayed quiet, continuing looking at his gun, picking up bullets and placing them in.

Yugi frowned. "Yami. Are you listening to me?" he asked, slightly worried. "Yami you promised me you wouldn't drink ever."

"What am I supposed to do than Yugi?" Yami yelled, abruptly standing up. "Stay stuck in this Ra forsaken area undercover? My _sister_ was _hurt_! She could've been _killed_, and _all because of me_!" he said, stressing each word as he faced Yugi who jumped back a foot or two. "Damn it Yugi! I hate this! I hate not knowing what is going to fucking happen! I don't _know_ if they are going to get you too! I don't _fucking know_ if I'll be able to _protect_ you!"

Yugi stared startled at Yami, not knowing if he should say anything or do anything. He'd never seen Yami like this, except for those times with Hencu, but never did Yami have his anger directed at himself.

"I'm fucking sick of this!" he continued, kicking the table and knocking over the gun and bottle that crashed down. He pressed his palms against his forehead, eyes wet with tears. "I _hate_ it! I don't want you hurt. I don't want to loose you..." he whimpered as he stumbled back against the wall and slid down till he was sitting. "I just don't.." his sentence was cut off with a sob that shook his body.

He stared with wide amethyst eyes at Yami before sighing and going over to him slowly. "Yami, Yami your not going to loose me..." he said softly, placing a hand on his distraught boyfriend's shoulder, only to have said boyfriend sharply yank away.

Yami stood up and grabbed the car keys, eyes shadowed by his golden bangs. "I'll be back a later." he muttered, leaving the dining room and closing the front door softly.

Yugi stayed there and waited till he heard the car's engine start and heard as the soft hum of it disappeared. He chocked a sob, feeling like if his heart had been ripped in two. He sat in the chair Yami had just occupied, hands on his knees as he looked down at his feet.

He stayed there for what seemed like a long while before standing up and picking up the pieces of the now broken bottle, ignoring the awful smell.

* * *

Yami sighed as he leaned against the door of his and Yugi's home. Not sure if he should walk in or not. There were no lights on, Yugi probably asleep by now.

_Damn it._ Yami thought grumbling. _I shouldn't have drunk that much. _He sighed again. It wasn't like the bar was to far away from the house. He groaned as he fumbled with the keys, deciding it was time to go inside. He slipped in, closing the door softly and locking it before going into the dinning room to find every back in its place, the pistol resting silently on the table.

His eyes drooped more, sleep calling to him. He hadn't been out more than two hours or so, right? He looked at the digital clock resting on the TV in the living room; 1:52 glowed in neo green numbers. He groaned again, walking and stumbling up the stairs and to his bedroom to find no one in it. Yami blinked slowly, taking in the empty bed before sighing and going over to Yugi's bedroom door. He opened it quietly to find Yugi sleeping soundly, a book open with one of those small lights that you can put on the pages of your book so you can read at night, on.

He quietly walked over and turned of the small light and closed Yugi's book, marking the page with a scrap paper on his side table. He looked at Yugi and gently brushed away some of his golden rod bangs before gently tracing Yugi's soft pale cheek with his fingers.

In his sleep, Yugi sighed and leaned into Yami's touch, making Yami smile a soft hazy smile. Taking off his shoes and placing the keys on Yugi's stand. Slowly he slipped under the covers with Yugi and wrapped his arms around his koi's small waist and brought him close, nuzzling his face softly in the other's hair. He sighed and stayed there for a few long minutes before kissing Yugi's forehead. "I'm sorry Yugi, for acting that way." he whispered softly as his eyes closed.

Yugi cuddled closer and made a muffled noise that Yami couldn't understand before he felt Yugi lift his head up slightly. Yami opened his left eye half-way and watched as Yugi looked up a bit confused. When he saw Yami, he smiled softly and snuggled closer and kissed him on the cheek before trying to go back to sleep.

Yami just smiled and closed his eye and also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yami groaned as he was awake by a throbbing pain in his head, thumping hard and loud like a brass drum beating in the same tempo.

He sat up slowly, eyes squeezed shut and hands over ears. "Damn." he growled, cracking one eye open only to shut it again as unwanted light poured into his unsuspecting pupil. Slowly he reached over and felt around the bed realizing that Yugi wasn't there. He groaned again and laid back down.

"Well I guess your up now." he heard Yugi's voice say as he opened the door and entered with a soft frown on his face. "How much did you drink last night?" he asked.

Yami slowly shook his head, regretting it as his head throbbed a bit more, making him growl slightly.

"Sit up and take this." he heard Yugi say and felt the bed go down next to him as Yugi sat down.

Opening his eyes much slower he looked at Yugi who was holding out and Advil pill and a glass of water. He sat up and took the pill and gulped down the whole glass. "Damn." he muttered again. "Remind me _never_ to drink again." he said, sighing as he looked down at his hands, head ache slowly, but surely, going away.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I will." he responded.

The two stayed quiet for a long time, neither knowing what to say to the other. Yami shifted uncomfortably. "What time is it?"

"Eleven fifteen." Yugi said.

Yami's head snapped up. "What? Oh my Ra, I'm late!" he yelled, as he attempted to get out of the mess of the sheets, only to figure out that he was tangled in them. "Damn damn damn!"

Yugi chuckled and smiled again. "Don't worry. I called in for you." he said. "I told them you had a high fever."

He looked over at Yugi and smiled softly, before his eyes directed to the floor that now captivated his interest. "I'm... I'm sorry about last night." he said in a voice just above a whisper. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened. I shouldn't have let that happen." he continued. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I really–" he was cut off when soft lips met his own. He blinked noticing Yugi was kissing him gingerly, and gladly kissed back. When they pulled away Yugi smiled at him, crawling into his lap.

"It is okay. I understand Yami." he said looking up at him. "Don't worry about it."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, cradling him and gently placing kisses on his forehead and in his hair, taking in his sweet sent. "Don't you have work today?" he asked.

"I called in myself and asked if I could use one of my vacation days." Yugi replied, looking up at Yami. "I knew you would have a hang over. I'm surprised you made it home in one piece."

Yami rolled his eyes and frowned. "I'm surprised I _am_ in once piece. I feel like seven thousand trucks ran into me, or better, like if someone is beating me in the head with a hard rubber bat over and over and over again." he looked at Yugi. "If I catch you with even one beer or bottle of alcohol, I'm taking it from you, throwing it in the trash can and burning anything and everything in it." he thought a moment. "And than taking you." he chuckled. "Oh- ow ow, no laughing.. Hurts."

Yugi turned a bright pink and laughed softly. "You're a pervert Yami." he said. He thought a long moment and looked at Yami. "You know. I don't think have ever even _had_ sex."

The taller blinked at Yugi. "Seriously."

"Yeah, I mean, we've had a lot of make outs, but never sex." Yugi said. "Uh well not that I want to _rush_ into things.." Yugi said uneasily.

"No no! I understand." Yami said shaking his head before looking at Yugi. "Why? Uhhmm.. Would you... ahem... _like_ to have sex?"

Yugi blushed a hot pink as he stared back at Yami. "Well, I would _think_ so... we have been dating for like.. Two years..." Yugi said.

"And it is common right? I mean, most couples usually sleep with each other by the ninth month..." Yami agreed.

"_Yeah_! Yeah!" Yugi laughed uneasily. "Right, they do, uh, do it by then..."

Yami cleared his throat, now his own blush was visible, a bright red hue covering his bronze cheeks. "Yeah, it is _normal_."

The two looked at each other straight in the eyes; light violet meeting ruby red and they stared at each other for a long time.

"How did this get from talking about getting drunk to sex?" Yami asked bluntly.

Yugi stared at him for a long moment and then hurled into a pit of laughter.

Yami pouted. "I'm serious." he said.

Yugi shook his head, eyes closed as he continued to laugh, slipping out of Yami's lap and walking over to the door, falling to his knees and holding his gut as he laughed more.

The older continued to pout watching as Yugi went from laughing on his knees to rolling on the floor. "Okay, it wasn't _that_ funny."

It only seemed to fuel the other and he sighed and looked over the bed and saw a rather fluffy and devious pillow staring at him with calling. Smirking he picked it up and stood up slowly. As he walked passed Yugi he threw the pillow down on him. "I'm hungry." he growled playfully as he went down stairs.

Yugi stopped laughing when a pillow came in contact with his now pink face. He blinked as he stood back up, pillow in hand. He went out into the hall and watched as Yami started on his way to the kitchen. Using all his might he threw the pillow at him, yelling 'yes' as it came in contact with the back of his target's head.

Yami turned and glared at Yugi who 'eep'ed and ran back into his bedroom. Smirking, Yami picked up the pillow and hid it behind his back. "Yuuugiii, I have a present for you!"

"I don't want it!" Yugi yelled back.

"Oh, your gonna get it." he said, licking his lips pillow tight in his hands. "And you'll just _love_ it." he laughed darkly.

"Oh-ow ow. No laughing." he growled.

* * *

**BE Dragon: okay, I'm stopping there for now. But I just wanted to know if you guys want a lemon in this fic because I know how to squeeze it in. D All your choice guys! Just vote yes for lemon or no for no lemon!**

**I know, it seems a bit out of place, but there will be a reason for it! 3 Kitten always has a plan somewhere in the giant mass of thoughts I call my noggin. **

**Review please and make Kitten happy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fire

**Life Is Hell**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else really. :3 I'm just a humble writer!**

* * *

**BE Dragon: I know, I know. It is been almost 2 years since I update the last chapter of Life Is Hell. . Time flies**

**But the upside is that I am back and I have learned a few new tricks to throw at ya'll. Better yet, I have some plans for this story that will make it ten times better that it originally was. Woot!**

**Prepare and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fire**

The bell rang loud and clear as students giggled and chatter, running and walking to their classrooms in bunches and cliques. The sound of lockers banging open and closed with squeaking shoes on newly waxed floors mingled with the voices as they slowly drained into the classrooms till all was silent.

All the classes began as teachers called role call, all but one class.

The class hung around outside the door, awaiting their teacher as the hallway clock ticked the seconds away.

Atem Yami Muoto glanced outside his classroom door's window where he spotted the bored students awaiting their teacher nervously. His eyes glanced at them every time he walked to the front, and being a teacher, that was at least every five minutes.

"Does anyone care to share their short story I asked you all to write last night?" he asked, trying to concentrate on his own students. A few looked away shyly and he could see the debate in some of their eyes. _What excuse can I use today?_ The questioned echoed in many's heads. Shaking his head. Yami leaned against the wall farthest from the door. "Tsk tsk. If no one offers, I will presume none of you did it and I will just be forced to give you _all_ detention." He tsked, walking to his desk, pulling out the detention slips. "And I did think it was such an easy topic…" he teased as the student's hands bolted from their sides and up in the air.

"I did mine!"

"So did I!"

"I'll read mine if it gets me out of detention!"

He smiled at them, feeling comfort return. Movement caught his eye as he turned in time to see one of the students knocking on his door, a bored expression on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Yami stood up and strode over, his students automatically going into 'teacher isn't here anymore' mode as they started chattering amongst themselves. He opened to door as the student smiled nervously at him.

"Muoto-sensei, um.. I was wondering if we could stay in your classroom till Taki-sensei got to school. He is ten minutes late and we don't want to get in trouble…" he tried to reason.

"Of course, come inside. We were just about to hear some of their essays. I suppose we can hold it off till your teacher gets here."

The student smiled and waved to the others and they came in almost in a rush. The students began to mingle with their friends and chatter among them.

Yami closed the door, his gut clenching and tightening. _Why am I so restless? It's just another day at school. Everything his fine. Taki-san must have just gotten caught in traffic, or is sick and the substitute is late._

The thought was comforting, but he could feel it. It wasn't logical. _He would have called the office. The office would have called one of the teachers to take the students in till he got here or his substitute. But there has to be something…._

The sound of his door opening and his students quieting down pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked to the door to see a young man no older than himself smiling kindly at him. "Is this Taki-san's class?" he asked.

Yami shook his head slowly. His gut clenched tight, the air itself seemed to thicken like he was in a fog. "No. But his students are here." He said, nodding to the students who stood up shyly. He glanced at them and saw the same nervousness radiating off all the students as well.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I'm late. I had car trouble and traffic is hectic. Shall I take them now-- if you are not doing anything that is." The man was nervous,_ Or at least he acts like it._ Yami's eyes narrowed, his crimson eyes bearing into the man's.

"Go ahead. I was letting them just chat around. Do you have the key for the classroom?"

"Oh yes, I already opened the door and turned on the lights." He smiled warmly—_to warmly_—and nodded to the students as he led them across the hall.

_Something is terribly wrong._

* * *

Yami puzzled over the morning's episode as he stared hard at his lunch that he had brought to his class stealthily. He did not want to be near the substitute who was mingling with the other teachers in the lounge. He wanted to think. "What is it about him?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing.

A timid knocked once again pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked over to see Yugi entering in, a smile on his face. Yami blinked, confused. "Yugi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked.

Yugi chuckled as he walked over to Yami and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "No questions. I have a surprise!" he said eagerly, pulling gently on Yami's sleeve. "Hurry! I already asked that you get the rest of the day off. Your usual sub, Ms Angi-san is coming to take over. But you have to hurry!"

Getting up, he pulled his school coat on and threw his lunch away, following Yugi to his car. "Did Jou give you a ride here?"

"Yes, and did I not say no questions?" Yugi smirked as Yami unlocked the door. "Get in the passanger's side and close your eyes."

Yami raised an eyebrow, halting in front of the driver's door. "What?"

"No questions! Just do it!" Yugi giggled as he gently pushed Yami away. Yami shrugged, complying as Yugi slipped into the driver's side, turning the engine on as Yami got in and buckled up.

* * *

Yami grumbled as Yugi led him through a dead silent area. It was nice and warm that day, but as the sound of air escaping a tire came and faded, he was suddenly engulfed in freezing cold air that smelled faintly like disinfectant.

The echo of squeaky wheels and hushed footsteps were the only signs of life as the boarded an elevator, down another hall, turning and entering a room. Silence hung over as a soft beep came up every once in a while. "Yugi, please tell me where we are." Yami sighed, confused.

He heard Yugi giggle as he made him stand in one particular spot. "I don't have to. Go ahead and open your eyes." He said.

Yami opened his eyes, blinking a few times as a bright light attacked his precious pupils. He looked down, suddenly realizing where he was.

Smiling and bright crimson eyes stared back at him as he almost jumped for joy, hugging the girl in front of him. "Senarius!" he cried out, hugging her tightly tears springing to his eyes as he squeezed them shut. "Oh my Ra, Senarius!"

Senarius laughed hoarsely. "Nice seeing you too Atem." She smiled, hugging him back.

Yami held on tight a little longer before letting go as he looked over her. Her skin, once a vibrant sun-kissed color, was paler, the blame for being in a hospital for so long. Her long straight black and red hair lay in a neat braid as she smiled and waited patiently for Yami to say something.

"Ra damn, do they not feed you?" Yami frowned.

Yugi and Senarius laughed as Yami pouted more, but it faded and a look of concern replaced it. "How are you feeling? Did the doctor say when you would be out?"

Senarius shrugged. "He told me that I had went unconscious for a long time and they wanted to make sure I was alright. He also said I can't walk just yet. He said my ankle is sprained pretty badly. Not too bad, but pretty bad and I have a lot of deep wounds and I have a big gash in the back of my head."

Yami nodded, not having noticed that she wasn't standing up, but laying down. A blanket covering her was covering her completely, except her exposed ankle that bound up and resting on a pillow. He hugged her again, not as tight as before. "Oh Senarius, I was so worried about you. I am so sorry."

Senarius blinked. "Sorry, for what? None of this was your fault." She said softly.

Yami shook his head as he pulled back. "It was my fault. Because that bomb was trying to kill me. There is someone trying to kill me, and they are hurting you and Yugi because they want me dead."

Shaking her head, Senarius spoke softly, but with strength that Yami had not seen in a very long time. "Atem, I'm your sister. Yugi is your boyfriend. We love you. And you know it is not your fault what happened. You have no control over what people do. And none of us knew there was a bomb under the car. It isn't your fault in the least." She paused and smiled. "And plus. This sure beats having a boring life sitting in front of a TV everyday." She joked.

Yami smiled softly, his eyes fixed on the window next to Senarius. "I suppose." He said. "Though I sure as fuck would love to just sit in front of a TV and get fat." He laughed as Yugi shook his head and smiled and Senarius laughed as well.

* * *

**BE Dragon: And I also know it is super short. But I wanted to lay this out before the next chapter began. I promise it will be much longer than this one. I had totally planned something else for this chapter, but I decided to hold it off for next chapter. **

**I hope you guys are still interested in this story. I am trying really hard guy. I'm pushing myself to my max. I'm only human, so please bear with me.**


End file.
